deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Ryu is a character from the Street Fighter series. He previously fought Scorpion in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Jin Kazama in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Captain Falcon vs Ryu (Complete) *Goku vs Ryu (Complete) *Jin Kazama vs. Ryu *Leonardo vs Ryu *Wolverine vs Ryu *Liu Kang vs. Ryu (Complete) *Lucario VS Ryu (Street Fighter) *Mario vs Ryu Hoshi (Complete) *Muscle-Man vs. Ryu *Ryu and Ken VS Kyo and Iori *Ryu Hoshi vs Iron Fist *Ryu VS Jago (Complete) *Ryu vs Kazuya Mishima (Complete) *Ryu VS Kenshiro (Complete) *Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo (Complete) *Ryu vs. Rumble McSkirmish *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Ryu Hayabusa *Ryu Vs Sol Badguy *Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Complete) *Ryu Hoshi vs Naruto Uzumaki *Scorpion vs. Ryu (Complete) *Shadow the Hedgehog vs Ryu *Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken *"The Assassination Fist" *Originally designed for killing *This variant removes the Satsui no Hado *Uses some aspects of Shotokan Karate Special Moves *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Super Arts *'Shinku Hadoken' **Stronger fireball with more power **"Vacuum Surge Fist" *'Denjin Hadoken' **Fireball filled with electricity **Can be charged for increased damage, stun, and number of hits **"Electric Blade Surge Fist" *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **Super form of Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Ryu stays stationary during entire duration **Can pull opponents towards it **"Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Kick" Shin Shoryuken *Strikes the midsection, then uppercuts the opponent's jaw **If blocked, becomes a multi-hitting Shoryuken **Used to defeat and scar Sagat **Hugo the only person that could withstand it **"True Rising Dragon Fist" Feats *Defeated Sagat, M. Bison, Seth, Dudley, Hugo, and Alex *Held his own against Akuma and Oro *Lifted a boulder with Oro sitting on top of it *Survived a punch through his chest from Akuma Faults *Defeated by M. Bison in their first encounter *Has never defeated Akuma, Oro, or Gill *Fairly simplistic fighting style *Super Arts leave him vulnerable if evaded Gallery Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu RyuSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Main543.png|Ryu in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Super Smash Bros Characters